


Hellfire

by Penitence



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, OOC, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: Extract: Negan shrugged his leather jacket off, placed Lucille on the nearby chair and decided to get himself a drink, emptying it in one big gulp. One glas became two. Two became three. And then, after all this silent minutes, Negan looked in Helen’s direction. His eyes: pitch-black, just like an ocean in the night.





	1. Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So first things first.  
> Just that you know:  
> I’m from Germany and I uploaded this story on a german fan fiction site, so if there any mistakes I’m very sorry.
> 
> To this little story exists a main story with the name ’’If you don’t, you die’’ Meaning: This story is a little bit like an extract or more like a continuation of an idea I had gotten when I wrote one of the later chapters. But it isn’t really necessary to read the main story to read this one. (You cant even read it because I only translated two chapters so far in English)  
> But for those who are interested in this story, I want to give you a little bit of background information, so that you know a litte of the backstory of the OC and Negan.  
> Helen (my OC) is in a relationship with Rick Grimes and lives in Alexandria actually. She encounters Negan by accident. He saves her life. And takes her back to the Sanctuary. He shows interest in her from the very beginning but Helen refuses him constantly. The only thing she wants is to go back to Rick and Alexandria. Negan doesn’t know that she belongs to Rick. So one day, after the events in which Negan has killed Rick’s friends, Negan takes Helen to Alexandria, after he has learned about the fact that Helen is a part of Alexandria's community. In the whole process, Helen tries to kill Negan but fails. Walkers attack and one of her friends get bitten. Negan gives Helen the chance to help her friend but only because she agrees to come back with him to the Sanctuary.  
> And from that point on, this story starts to unfold.
> 
> Before you start to read this story, I have to tell you also that Negan will be OOC in this because of his actions towards the female character.  
> I simply tried to write a realistic story about a possessive Negan that has obsessive feelings for a woman that doesn’t want him, although he would to anything in his power to have her.  
> It’s just an idea and I hope that some of you find it interesting as well...

 

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

 

**[The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire]**

 

 

 

The whole car ride Negan was uncommonly silent.

He didn’t talk to Helen. Gazed obstinately through the front window only, drove the car and brought both of them back to the Sanctuary. 

Helen kept crying silent tears, that just didn’t want to end but she was silent too. 

She didn’t wanted Negan to see that she couldn’t keep herself in check. But even if he could have taken a guess, what could have been quite possible, he didn’t show any sign of it — no emotion, no pity.

Not only as if he didn’t care about Helen’s feelings.

But as if as he was perfectly fine with the idea how she felt at all.

That she felt nothing but despair.

That she hated him.

That she didn’t want to be near him.

He was indifferent. He just didn’t care.

The only thing he cared for was the fact that he had gotten his way.

That he could pull the strings.

That he was in charge.

In the moment that both of them had arrived the Sanctuary, Negan opened to car for Helen, without saying a word to her. He didn’t even looked at her as he told her that he wanted her to go to his room, so that she would wait for him there. She walked away, he stayed, so that he could watch over his man as they unloaded the new cargo that he had gotten from Alexandria only hours ago.

 

As she arrived in his room, she just wandered around like a caged animal.

Sitting down, rising to her feet, staring out of the window, staring at the clock, counting every passing minute, until Negan arrived at last.

He was there in person but there was still no emotion, no word, not even a gaze in her direction.

Negan shrugged his later jacket off, placed Lucille on the nearby chair and decided to get himself a drink, emptying it in one big gulp. One glas became two. Two became three. And then, after all this silent minutes, Negan looked in Helen’s direction. His eyes: pitch-black, just like an ocean in the night.

’’Kiss me.’’

’’Wh-What?’’, Helen stammered, because she wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly.

’’I said: kiss me.’’

No, there was no doubt that she had heard him correctly.

Even if she wished she would have.

’’I…I don’t want to.’’

Helen knew that she had sounded like a little petulant child. But she hadn’t know, what she could have told him instead of this.

’’Alright’’, Negan said but didn’t seem to pay any mind to her rejection, ’’it’s a point but a real shitty one. I’m going to say it just one time for you again: Either you going to get your ass over her within the next ten seconds or I swear to you, I’m going to drive back to Alexandria and smash one of you fucking people his fucking head in! Have I made myself clear?’’

Helen couldn’t bring herself to answer.

’’I said: Did I made myself clear!’’

_Do it, Helen! Do it! Or he will act. Do you really want to question his actions now? After you have seen what he is capable of?_

’’Yes, you have made yourself very clear, Negan.’’

’’Good. See, I knew that you are a smart woman. So, I’m waiting…’’

Her nails cut into her skin when she clenched her hands into tight fists. But despite that she walked towards Negan, raised herself on tiptoes and pressed her lips on his mouth for a fleeting moment.

’’Is that fucking all?,’’ Negan questions her actions, ’’I said kiss me and not that I wanted your own interpretation of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I think you can do better than that, Helen.Yeah, I think you can do  _a lot_ better. So, again...’’

Her nails cut into her skin a little deeper, almost feeling like little sharp daggers, when she asked him with an unsteady voice: ’’Why…why are you doing this?’’

’’Because I fucking _can_ ,’’ Negan declared himself to her, ’’and because I fucking want to. That’s why.’’ He grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb, pulling her towards him. ’’And now you will fucking kiss me like you would kiss _him.’’_

_Rick…._

In an attempt of resistance Helen tried to break free of his grip, but he wouldn’t let go.

He held fast, pushed and pressed until there were almost nothing left that could separate their faces from one another.

It was only a heartbeat, only a breath of air and then Negan took what he wanted himself: he kissed her.

He took, he touched, although Helen struggled against him with all her might.

Although there was no doubt that she didn’t want him at all.

’’Stop it,’’ Helen begged him between his unwanted attention and kisses.

It was only a breath. Only a soft-spoken plea.

But Negan didn’t stop.

He took, although Helen didn’t want to give him anything.

And he stole, although nothing of this was meant for him.

’’Negan, Negan, stop it!,’’ Helen screamed with a voice full of despair, because no matter what she did, he just wouldn’t let go.

Because he took far too many steps at once.

Because she could feel also that he tried to rip her clothes off.

_He wouldn’t, wouldn’t he?…_

In her panic she tried to strike him, trying to bring him to his senses, but Negan parried her off, seizing her wrist in a vice-like grip. She didn’t knew what she could see there in his eyes, but she could feel nothing but cold dread when Negan promised her, speaking darkly, ’’If you try that shit again, I’m going to break your fucking arm.’’

She caught her breath.

Was it only a threat or did he really mean it?

Helen had never been afraid of Negan.

Nor when he had threatened her with Lucille, not even then when she had encountered him for the very first time. But now she was afraid of him — truly afraid.

She was afraid of his dark almost non-human like eyes.

And she was afraid of the things she could see there now.

 

She couldn’t say how, but somehow she managed to break free of him.

She tried to escape. Tried to get somewhere where he couldn’t catch her but she didn’t even manage to reach the door, before Negan clasped her waist again.

He caught her, pulled her with him and pressed her on her stomach on the sofa.

To her horror Helen could feel that Negan was aroused, because he was pressed against her backside.

She tried to kick him but didn’t had much luck.

She gasped for breath as Negan twisted her right arm onto her back, pressing her further down.

_He wouldn’t…_

_He just couldn’t…_

But why shouldn’t he?

There had been so much things that he had done to her already.

Why not commit this ultimate sin?

 

And Helen should be right: Just after a few seconds Negan fumbled with her pants and underwear and pulled both of it down. Then he pulled his own pants down and entered her in one single stroke; without saying a word, without paying any mind to her discomfort.

Helen uttered a high-pitched scream, still trying to get free of him, but it was to no use.

Negan didn’t let go; driving for a punishing pace.

Every impact, every single touch seemed to put another invisible rope around her neck.

’’You are mine, Helen,’’ Negan whispered into her hair, clasping her neck with his hand so that he could press her harder against his body. ’’You hear me? You are mine. And I want you to say it!’’ Helen cried without restrains. Her tears shimmered on her cheeks like non-existing paint. There was blood on her lips because she had bitten into it so hard to deny him at least the satisfaction of a reaction. ’’Say. It. Or do want to be fucked all night long? You think I can’t manage? Oh, believe me I can. I’m going to tie you up and fuck you so hard and so good until you’re starting to scream my name instead of his.’’

’’Never,’’ Helen whispered defiantly. ’’Never!’’

The only thing Negan did was to laugh — faint and rough.

’’We will see about that, Helen,’’ he promised her in a raw tone of voice. ’’We will see…’’

 


	2. Holy water

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

 

**[The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire]**

 

 

 

’’I told you, didn’t I: I’m a man of my word,’’ Negan whispered into her right ear as his movements sped up again.

Helen pulled on the handcuffs, trying to break free of them, but it was to no use.

They wouldn’t even bug a little. The only thing she achieved with this was even more wound flesh than she had already gotten.

Negan truly had kept his word: He had tied her to his bed and kept fucking her for hours now.

In the moments, in which he had to stop perforce, he had been searching for ways to give her pleasure too.

But even then, Helen had kept up her resistance against him.

No matter what he had done, no matter how he had touched her, she hadn’t given him anything except for a little whimper or a gasp, when she couldn’t take the stimulation anymore; when it just became too much.

Then she tried all the harder to deny him by trying to close her legs but Negan wouldn’t have any of it.

He wasn’t just a man that kept his word.

All the more he was someone that just couldn’t let go if he wanted something.

And he wanted Helen in every way a man could possess a woman.

’’You only have to say it, Helen,’’ his voice was low and sounded as rich as sweet honey, ’’You know what I want to hear, little one. Why making this so hard on yourself? Come one, Helen, say it. Just say it…’’

’’No.’’

Her word transformed into a small whimper as Negan’s fingers wandered between her legs to settle his thumb on her clit to rub it in slow maddening circles.

Helen bowed her back unwillingly.

Her body was searching for more stimulation so that this torture would end already, while her mind was reeling.

 _Stop him!,_ her mind screamed all the while, _do anything! Just make it stop!_

But Helen was far too proud to give in and start begging for mercy now.

’’You really are stubborn one, huh?,’’ Negan was thrusting so hard again that Helen had to bite into her lips just as hard to keep herself from crying out.

_Don’t give in, Helen! Just don’t give in!_

’’But no matter because I’m fucking into it.’’

And it was right — God help him but it was nothing but the truth.

It surprised him as well but this what he did to Helen in this very moment was far better than anything he had ever done to any women he had ever met before.

To break her resistance, to slowly crumble it into dust was just as new to him as it was exciting.

Who could have known that this kind of darkness lived inside him too?

 

Negan bend down to lick the sweat from her neck and started to bite into the delicate skin there.

He groaned when he realized how Helen reacted to his harsh touch.

’’You like that?,’’ he asked her as he alternated between sucking and licking, biting and kissing. ’’Oh, yeah, I think you fucking do,’’ his voice was as dark as a rumble of thunder and full of dark desire.

Helen whimpered and tried to get free, but Negan held fast.

Now that he had drawn out a reaction from her, he wanted even more.

He wanted her to come.

He wanted her to do it because of him.

He wanted her to whisper his name.

He wanted her to scream it.

He wanted to become the center of her being just like she had become his.

’’Come on, Helen. Come for me,’’ he urged her on to come apart for him.

’’No,’’ she sobbed into the mattress but her body didn’t wanted to listen to her anymore and finally surrendered to him.

Negan stopped in his movements so that he could feel how she shuddered and convulsed around him. He groaned and pressed his forehead against her shoulder blades. His last thrusts were coming fast and hard until he came as well, groaning against her sweat-slick skin.

Utterly exhausted Negan removed himself from her, falling onto the bed beside her.

’’I hate you,’’ her voice was teary yet fierce beside him, ’’I hate you so much.’’

Negan looked at her, couldn’t almost see her face because her dark hair shielded it from his gaze.

But he could see her eyes.

He could see the raw fire.

The unrestrained hate.

’’I know,’’ Negan said.

He hadn’t neither sound amused nor mockingly nor gleeful.

His voice had sounded almost devoid of any emotion.

He just had voiced the truth.

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

                                                                                        ~~~*~~~

 

Helen was feeling horrible.

Far more than horrible.

No matter how often she had showered, no matter how often she had cleaned herself, she just hasn’t been able to erase the feeling of his touch on her skin anymore.

She felt tainted, defiled, and she just knew that no piece of soap, not even holy water could help her to erase this feeling ever again.

She knew, she should had have escaped from him when she still had the chance to do it.

_But it wouldn’t have changed a thing. He would have found me and he would have punished every person I care for._

Helen pressed her forehead against the shower tile, doing her best not cry but the tears came anyway.

 

After hours of cleaning and showering, Helen stepped into bedroom at last.

To her relief Negan was nowhere to be seen and she was more than thankful for that.

The last thing in this world that she wanted to see right now was Negan.

But instead of him she was greeted with a knock on the door and a young blonde woman that greeted her in return, when Helen opened the door hesitantly.

Helen knew that woman from the days, in which she had worked in the Sanctuary to work off her debt because of the medicine she had needed once. And she knew as well that this young woman was one of Negan’s wives.

’’Hey,’’ the young women kept smiling, ’’well look at you, you really are awake already. I didn’t think you would be but Negan was right. I hope you slept well, yes? So how about it? Do you want a little something? I brought you your breakfast. Do mind if I come in?’’

Helen _did_ mind.

She minded a lot.

She wanted to be left alone but on the other hand she just couldn’t really say no to her.

So she nodded her head and took a few steps back so that the other woman could step in.

After that the blonde one tried to engage Helen in conversation but didn’t succeed, so after a while she let her be. Yet mentioned still, ’’Well then, I will let you be but if you are ready, I would like you to come to my room so that I can measure you height and all that, you know, because-’’

’’Measure me?,’’ Helen interrupted her.

Why would she need to do that?

’’Hm? Oh well, you know, I was a dressmaker back then…I know, actual we don’t have to work anymore. But I love to do it still and I would love to do it for you too. If you want to of course.’’

’’But why?’’

The young blonde furrowed her brow.

’’Don’t you know already?,’’ she said puzzled. ’’I think everyone knows by now. Negan will marry you tomorrow.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad to see that you seem to like the story so far.  
> Well, at least I hope you do.  
> Also, thank you very much for the kudos <3


	3. Hell

_It's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the gypsy girl_

_The witch who sent this flame_

 

**[The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire]** _  
_

 

 

 

 

’’Are you out of you mind?!’’

Helen stormed into the room, ignored every other person in it, just to focus only on the leader of the Savior’s. He sat at the head of the table, speaking to his men. Everyone grew silent in the moment, in which Helen had spoken up, expect for their leader.

’’Well, a fucking good morning to you too, darling. It’s a real fucking pleasure to see your pretty face. It's a really nice change. As far as I’m concerned I wasn’t aware of the fact that I had invited you to this meeting too but I’m not such a big asshole that I’m going to throw you out. So take a seat, make yourself comfortable. Maybe you're even going learn something new,’’ he winked at her with a big smile on his face.

’’Stop playing games with me, Negan!,’’ Helen hissed at him, ''don’t you dare to make a fool out of me! You know very well why I’m here. And I want to talk to you. Right now!’’

An older woman, which sat at Negan's left side at the table, caught her breath.

Never in all those years in which she has been one of Negan’s loyal followers had there been a person who had dared to speak in such a way to their leader — nor men, nor woman. If they had tried, they had been punished greatly. So it was only naturally that she expected Negan to behave in the way he always did. But he didn’t. There was no rage in his eyes. Not even a glimpse of annoyance in his features. There was only a smile, a gaze, that was full of dark fascination — a smile that was far more terrifying than every act of rage could ever be.

’’Oh, you wanna talk to me?’’, Negan asked in an almost innocent manner, ''what could it be that you wanna talk about with me, sweetheart?’’

 _He’s playing with you!_ , her mind screamed at her, _this asshole is playing with you and he is enjoying it to the fullest!_

There wasn’t much that could hold her back to go at Negan’s throat in this very moment but somehow she managed to hold it together, although anyone could see that she was almost loosing the battle against herself.

Helen bit her tongue, saying nothing, so that Negan was forced to act.

And so he did.

’’Get lost,’’ he said to his men but no one seemed to realize that he really meant what he had said. No one was moving. Not even breathing. ''Well shit, do I have to repeat myself three times or what? Am I mumbling or do I stammer or something? I said, get fucking lost!’’

Now there was no doubt anymore about Negan’s order.

Everyone moved, looking for a way to leave the room as fast as possible.

Helen didn’t pay any mind to them.

She didn’t even noticed Laura nor her gaze that was full of compassion and concern.

Helen had only eyes for this murderer, this rapist, for this vermin from hell.

’’So, you wanna talk?,’’ Negan said. He was still sitting in his chair, utterly calm, as if nothing had happened at all. ’’Then talk’’

 

Helen cleared her throat — the only indication for her nervousness; spreading through her body like a spider knitting her net.

Whatever possessed her to try to talk to him all alone?

_Keep going, Helen! Be brave! Don’t be intimated by him!_

’’We had an understanding, Negan,’’ she started with calm voice, ’’that I would come backwith you. Not once you said, that I had to marry you. That I…that you….’’

_That you would rape me!_

_That you would force me to be your wife!_

_That you would take everything from me, that I hold dear!_

 

For a man of his physical appearance Negan was pretty fast.

In a heartbeat he was before her and Helen didn’t even had seen it coming.

She felt just like a prey looking into the eyes of predator.

And she despised him for it.

She despised him for everything he was.

For everything he had done.

For everything he would do.

For the fact that every word that came out of his mouth was just another game for him, another cruel joke or another demonstration of the power that he had over her.

 

’’I’m truly fucking sorry,’’ Negan said, every word just like acid on her skin, ''if you’re under the false impression that you have the right to say anything in this anymore. But it’s no problem for me to remind you again: If I want to kiss, I’m going to kiss you. If I want to fuck you, I’m going to fuck you. And if I tell you, that you’re going to marry me, you will fucking marry me. Have I made myself clear now?’’

There were tears in her eyes.

Because she had tried to turn away from him, Negan had buried his hand into her dark locks so that she has been forced to tilt her head back and look into his eyes again.

’’I said: Did I made myself clear?,’’ Negan asked her again.

Helen knew that if he would intensify his grip on her more than he had already did, he would start to rip her hair out.

She opened her mouth, while Negan’s eyes followed her movements, eyeing the red cut on her lips that she had caused herself because she had been so stubborn the night before.

There was this almost unbearable desire to bite her lips to get a taste of her blood himself.

He just couldn’t stop wanting her.

And he didn’t wanted to stop wanting her.

Because she was his.

Every hair on her head.

Every centimeter of her skin.

Every word.

Every movement.

Every tear.

All of this was now only his.

And his alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for the delay but now I'm back on it! And I hope I can manage to translate the next chapter a little bit faster than this one (No promises, though)
> 
> Again, thank you very much for leaving such much kudos after the last chapter <3


End file.
